mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Improvement
Home Improvement is a series 2 episode of The Mr. Men Show. Plots Mr. Grumpy's Plot: Little Miss Chatterbox is planning on building a castle with a moat with crocodiles but Mr. Grumpy disagrees and decided to have a back porch. Soon when it is constructed, He finds the crocodiles in his house and tries to ask for them to be removed but Miss Chatterbox and the others are too far way for him to hear. Little Miss Magic's Plot: Mr. Fussy changed his house blue, but Mr. Messy has no respect, so they argued and change colors. Meanwhile, in this scene, Miss Magic does a commercial for her paint wand. (Not in UK) Mr. Bump's Plot: Mr. Bump tries to be careful for a week with bandages over his eyes with help of Miss Helpful. Mr. Rude and Mr Stubbron's Plot: Mr. Rude hired Mr. Stubborn as a handyman to help improves his home, but Mr. Stubborn ends up destroying his window, his sink, and his ceiling fan. Bumpers Mr. Quiet hiring someone to fix his broken window. *Mr. Nervous successfully replaces it, but it backfires as he got scared of his own reelection and slams the door, which causes it to break the glass. *Mr. Strong replaces it, but destroys it after he slammed the door. *Mr. Scatterbrain just closes the window instead of fixing it, but Mr. Quiet didn't mind and decides to take a nap. Trivia *'When Mr. Messy uses his magic paint wand on Mr. Fussy, he changes him back to Mr. Persnickety. *At the end of their plot, Mr. Stubborn sticks a plunger in Mr. Rude's rear end. *Some behind the scenes of the episode was shown on Lynda.com by Peter Michail when the crew of Renegade were being interviewed. Quotes (Mr. Stubborn tries to put the stuck window open) Mr. Rude: (From inside the living room) I already tried that you nincompoop! You are just going to have to use your tools! Mr. Stubborn: I am the handyman, not you! (After Mr. Stubborn breaks the stuck window) Mr. Stubborn: Job 2! Fix the leaky sink! Mr. Rude: You Must Go.... NOW!!!!! Mr. Stubborn: DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!! (plungers Mr. Rude's mouth causing him to fly away and Mr. Stubborn eyes at the sink) This sink is not leaking. Mr. Small: (jumping on to the sink) Uh, sorry to disagree with you, Mr. Stubborn, but is indeed leaking. Mr. Stubborn: You are not a handyman, Mr. Small. But if Mr. Rude wants it fixed for no reason, I will fix it. Mr. Rude: (coming back with two plungers in his hands) Finally, you are talking sense. Mr. Stubborn: IT IS NOT POLITE TO LISTEN TO OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATIONS!!! (confiscates Mr. Rude's plungers and plungers both of his eyes with Mr. Rude's plunger and a second plunger and gets back to work) Mr. Rude: (seeing Mr. Stubborn about to unscrew the chandelier's lightbulbs with pliers) You do not need those ridiculous pliers. You can unscrew the bulbs by hand. Mr. Stubborn: When are you going to stop Telling Me HOW TO DO MY JOB???!!! Mr. Rude: When you do something right... (Mr. Stubborn throws a plunger at Mr. Rude's mouth causing him to fly away) (after damaging Mr. Rude's chandelier causing the roof to make a hole) Mr. Rude: That's it! Get Out Of My House! Mr. Stubborn: Hmph! You are just jealous because you are not a handyman! Mr. Rude: I'll give you handyman! (farts) (cuts scene to Mr. Grumpy popping out of a window of his new home) Mr. Grumpy: (annoyed) Mr. Rude?! (cuts back to the gleeful Mr. Rude with Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small and Mr. Messy leaving) Mr. Small: Look at the time. Mr. Nosey: Better be going. Mr. Messy: See ya! Mr. Stubborn: Augh! You Can Pay Me Later! Mr. Rude: (laughs evily) (Mr. Rude walks away but Mr. Stubborn dashes back and plungers Mr. Rude's rear end. As Mr. Stubborn dashes away again, Mr. Rude falls down on the floor with an annoyed and tired look on his face. Fade out) Category:Episode Category:Mr Men Show episodes Category:The Mr Men Show episodes Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show